renxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1: Three Heroes Walk Into A Bar
'Three Heroes Walk Into A Bar '''is Episode 1 of Jack Unlimited. Summary Story Nov. 20th, 2013 - 10:30 AM ''Over at Jack's apartment home, Jack, Sandra, and Jeffrey are sitting at a table right beside the sink beside the oven, watching TV and talking as Jack's Dad cooks eggs over the stove for breakfast. Jack: Alright, hush down- Jeffrey, singing along to the TV: Jake the dog, and Finn the Human, bla bla bl- Jack: Jeffrey that's not funny, please stop bro. Jeffrey: Alright, alright. But no matter how focused I am on the TV, I'm listening. Sandra: Kewl. Alright, which one of us explains first? Jack: We'd play Rock, Paper, Scissors, but you always win, so I'll explain first. Sandra: Talk away, sweet cheeks... Jeffrey: What'd you just call hi- Sandra: Nothin Jack just talk! Jack: I'm gonna pretend you never said that...(breathes) : Alright, it happened when I fell into a pit. I was constantly rolling_ Jeffrey: Hah, Finn and Jake snuck into the game by ticking Beemo and making him press the button! Hah, now Jake has a cone on his hea- wait thats his head O.o (The TV is turned off) Jeffrey: NO! Sandra: Oh come down, you'll watch it on the DVR later, gawd! Now listen... Jack: So we all know how we got our powers, but kind of a coincidence that it was us 3....Best friends. Jeffrey, with glasses: I don't believe in coincidences.... Jack: I have the ability to turn into a bunch of weird creatures. Voice: You mean aliens, with the Omnitrix on your wrist... Jack: Holy crap! Sandra: Omnitrix? What's my weird-lookin' hair band for? Now I can never change my hairstlye! And where the hell are you? -_- Voice: Just take this card. (The voice throws a card, and it hits Jeffrey's eye) Jeffrey: CRAP! Voice: My bad....(leaves) Sandra: (pulls it out Jeffrey's eye) It says "Alberto Tetramand - Meet me at the Choclate Bar - 832-555-5555" Jack: Whoah....Dad, can w- Jack's Dad, cooking eggs: Sure, you can go. You'll probably miss breakfast, though. Jack: Thanks! We'll just stop by McDonalds before breakfast hours are over. Jack's Dad: As long as you don't drink OR gamble at the Choclate Bar. You're still 5 years too young... Jack: Alright! Jeffrey, can you move your car out of my driveway so we can drive my car. Sandra: Yah, your car wasn't the nicest-smelling on the way here... Jeffrey: A man's gotta claim territory... The Choclate Bar - 2:00 PM Jack and the others are looking for Alberto, and eventually they sit down and order a glass of Sprite for each of them. Jeffrey, watching Adventure Time on his iPhone 5s: How is the pit so much bigger being in Beemo's game than just playing it with controls? Sandra: You know, I think the idea for the iPhone 6 sounds cool but sucks. Jeffrey: They might as well make a game system called Beemo. Sandra: Oh quiet, you're 16 and you're obsesses with- Jeffrey: ADVENTURE TIME! Sandra: -_- A HUGE humaniod comes to the table and sits beside Jack. Jack: Um (looks at card) are you Alberto Tetramand? Figure: Yes. Alberto: I have come to guide you humans on your mission. Jack: What mission? Alberto: I have been told by Azmuth that you guys were randomly selected to help bring an end to an Evolved Galvan named Pedros. He cannot do it himself, having all his moves anticipated by Ultimate Pedros. Sandra: Evolved? What is Pedros, a POKEMON? (hides the urge to laugh) Alberto: No. Galvan. I must guide you guys and help you discover your powers. Jack: Kewl, I guess... Alberto: I would ask you to come with me to distant planets... Jeffrey: (turns off his iPhone) PLANETS! Alberto: But it's too dangerous right now, and there are tons of loose alien criminals, most very weak compared to the powers you guys have. Jack: So? Alberto: This will be a chance for you to collect more aliens to master, for the girl to master her size-manipulating and star power skills, and for Adventure-Time boy to master his telekinetic skills. Jeffrey: I'm Jeffrey, she's Sandra, and that's Jack. Telekinetic skills!?! Alberto: Yes, but you must come with me to the Underground Training Room, so I can teach you about your powers. Jack: But why can't we- Alberto: Questions? We ask when we get there... Jack: Fine... Alberto: We ride, in my ship! Sandra: Sweet. Jeffrey: (whispering) Sweet CHEEKS, like you said about Ja- Sandra: You better shut it! Stinky breath! The Tetra Ship 2.0 Jack: Alright, you can take of your robe and hat now...and we all now brown is not your color.... Alberto: Alrighty then! The Tetramand rips apart his human clothes, which leaves him in warrior clothing, and removes his brown skin painfully, leaving him red-skinned and in a fighter's cloth, as he stands in front of the kids. Jack: Kewl. Since your an alien, and I transform into aliens, can I transform into you? Alberto: Not yet, but you can scan my DNA... Jack: How? How many aliens do I have? Alberto: the one with the aliens is always the feisty one... Jack: What? Alberto: Nothing, lets just make it to the Training Room in Mount Rushmore. The Tetra Ship 2.0 makes it into Mount Rushmore, as Jefferson eye suddenly opens, and the ship enters as it closes. Going through several test and traveling through several tunnels down until stopping in a completely white room with a black floor and red and blue objects laying around. Alberto: Out the ship we go, please exit this vehicle properly. Thank you. Ren: You're an alien, yet you sound like an automated vioce message, dude... Jeffrey: Why wont the Phone connection work here! That means no BEEMO! Sandra: Shut the hell up... Alberto: Alright Sandra, we'll practice with your first ability first. (picks up an apple) Try to make the apple two times bigger... Sandra: How? Alberto: By visualizing... Sandra: Visualizing what? Alberto: The apple growing, like a pink energy going from your brain, through your nerves, to the apple, making it grow. Sandra: Can I make myself grow? Alberto: No, you're too unexperienced. Keep visualizing... Sandra: (closes her eyes) Hnnnnnn.... Alberto: Alright, Jeffrey....